


Flowers In The Attic

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Masturbation, Sweet/Hot, Taboo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean/Sam, One of the boys walks in on the other masturbating and finds himself oddly intrigued and perhaps a bit turned on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In The Attic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/gifts).



Sam knew he should walk away, he wasn’t supposed to be here, yet he couldn’t turn away. He was captivated by what he was seeing; it was a beautiful sight, erotic and sensual, hot and sexy. His mouth was dry and his heart was racing, and he was so aroused, harder now than he’d ever been before in his life. Sam stood at the bathroom door peeking inside through the slit, watching as his brother continued to masturbate. 

Dean was laying in a warm bath, soaking in the soothing water with his hand wrapped firmly around his blood-heavy cock, stroking it with a steady rhythmic pace. His beautiful green eyes were closed and he was moaning softly as he stroked himself under the water. Sam reached down and palmed himself, and he gave a few firm squeezes as he felt his own manhood twitch in his boxers. No, no—this was wrong. He shouldn’t be here; he suddenly came to his senses and he thought it best to leave, now while he could before his older brother caught him, but a sound stopped him.

“Sammy.” 

Sam’s eyes widened in shock and his cock leapt, jerking hard in his grip. Oh fuck… was… was Dean thinking about him? Sam’s eyes focused on Dean’s girth for a second then he closed his eyes, imagining what it would feel like to have his mouth around his brothers cock, how it would feel to swallow him down whole and bring him off, the pleasurable sounds Dean might make as he was consumed by his orgasm. Sam felt a hot rush of excitement pool in the pit of his stomach and his cock hardened, spilling droplets of pre-cum and damping his boxers. 

“Sammy, fuck, Sam. Feel’s so good.” Dean let out a soft moan as he stroked himself faster, voice deeper and rougher now that the pleasure was peaking.

Sam burst into the room, unable to stop himself. Dean startled and screamed at Sam to get the fuck out, but Sam wasn’t going anywhere. He kneeled down by the bathtub and started kissing Dean’s neck. He knew he shouldn’t be here, but it was too late to turn away. “Touch yourself, Dean. Please, please I wanna see you come.” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear, hot and filthy, lips soft on his brother’s neck. 

Dean swallows thickly, frozen for a second as he debated what to do. Then he gave in, never one to say no to his brother. He wrapped his fingers around his thick, hard cock, and gave a slow, firm stroke, shuddering when Sam began to nip at his throat. 

“Good, Dean. So good, big brother.” Sam licked Dean’s throat, a hot wet stripe of his tongue that made Dean moan. “Keep stroking yourself for me, Dean. Bring yourself off; wanna see you come for me. God, Dean, you’re so hard, so thick. Come on, Dean. Come for me.” 

Dean’s breathing grew rougher as he jerked himself off, his pace faster now, feeling his orgasm surging up on him. Sam was encouraging him by whispering filthy things into his ear, and seconds later, Dean tumbled over the edge. Dean cried out Sam’s name and threw his head back, coming with a moaning as his cock pulsed; he continued to stroke himself through the aftershock, his entire body trembling as Sam kissed his neck and his cheek, and his forehead, Sam’s lips pressing over every part of Dean’s face he could reach. 

When Dean came down from his high he took Sam’s lips in a hot passionate kiss. They needed to talk about this, about how they were brothers and they had crossed a line. They could do that later; Dean was kissing him, now, and that was all Sam needed to know. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/385581.html?thread=65581357#t65581357) 


End file.
